The purpose of this application is to participate in the NIGMS-OMP initiatives for Minority Students with Texas Southern University as a "Master's Degree to Ph.D. Program" recipient. The objectives of this program include recruitment of predoctoral students from specific minority colleges and universities to enroll in a special "Master of Science to Ph.D. Program," with an upgraded core curriculum and to train these individuals in areas of biomedical research that will enhance their transition into science Ph.D. programs when they complete the Master of Science degree. It is expected that this program will motivate more underrepresented minorities to pursue the Ph.D. degree, provide them with academic skills to enter and exit a Ph.D. degree program with the degree and to enter a career in biomedical research. The program is augmented by formal agreements and partnerships, with institutions willing to accept graduates of this program. The first semester of the program is designed to provide all of the participants with a vigorous laboratory course in "Recombinant DNA Technology and Gene Mapping." While matriculating in core courses and attending seminars, each student will select a faculty advisor, design a research problem and conduct laboratory research for his/her thesis.